


Искупление

by Mystery_fire



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_fire/pseuds/Mystery_fire
Summary: Ванда вообще ни о чем не думала, она просто приползла надломленная, искалеченная, полуживая туда, где ее знали до того, как она стала убийцей, где она могла хотя бы попытаться собрать жалкие ошметки души воедино и быть собой.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Wanda Maximoff/Isabelle Lightwood





	Искупление

**Author's Note:**

> АУ относительно фильма: у Ванды и Пьетро врожденные способности, они родились в сумеречном мире.  
> Таймлайн: в мире Мстителей — после "Эры Альтрона", в мире "Сумеречных охотников" — после 1.11.
> 
> Написано на ЗФБ для команды WTF Shadowhunters 2017.

— Ты всегда умела подкрадываться бесшумно.  
— Только не к тебе. — Ванда улыбается, когда он оборачивается. Как всегда с коктейлем в руках, на этот раз переливающимся всеми оттенками бирюзы. Магнус такой же, каким она его помнит, но немного другой. Время на всех накладывает отпечаток. — Тебе нужен друг.  
— Только сейчас? — он закатывает глаза и отпивает из бокала.  
— Слышала о Рагноре.  
— Ну конечно! — Магнус хмурится, и между бровей пролегает горькая складка, а уголки губ опускаются. — Что еще может заставить тебя появиться, если не новость о смерти. Ты так предсказуема, Ванда.  
Она хрипло смеется, подходит к нему и забирает коктейль. Не потому что беспокоится о его здоровье, самой срочно требуется доза алкоголя.  
— А ты влюблен.  
— Неужели так очевидно? — он приподнимает брови, щелкает пальцами, и на подносе появляется еще один бокал.  
— Мы слишком давно знакомы, чтобы я могла не заметить.  
— Слишком долго не виделись, чтобы ты успела забыть.  
Он бросает взгляд исподлобья и садится на диван. Не приглашая ее. Что ж, Магнус вполне имеет право обижаться.  
— Он был и моим другом, помнишь?  
Магнус передергивает плечами. В этом жесте куда больше боли и обреченности, чем ему хотелось бы. Намного больше эмоций, чем он готов показать. Он знает, что Ванда читает его как открытую книгу по одному лишь вздоху, но упрямится. Всегда пытается казаться сильнее, чем есть на самом деле. Стремление оберегать свою зону комфорта превыше всего.  
— Когда-то ты предпочла забыть об этом. Вычеркнула всех нас из своей жизни. Что изменилось?  
Он склоняет голову набок и смотрит на нее сквозь мутное стекло. Она заслужила такой прием, Ванда понимает. Кривится от его прямого вопроса. Терпению Магнус так и не научился. Ожидаемо.  
— Ты знаешь. — Она замолкает, но он демонстративно закидывает ногу на ногу и не облегчает ей задачу. Ванда глубоко вздыхает и добавляет: — Пьетро умер.  
Магнус бесстрастно кивает. Со стороны может показаться, что ему безразлично, но она-то знает, что это не так. Пьетро был частью и его жизни. Весьма внушительной частью.  
— И поэтому ты приехала зализывать раны ко мне? Решила, что потеря близких людей снова сблизит нас? — Он делает акцент на последнем слове, и Ванда судорожно всхлипывает. Она тоже отчаянно старается быть сильной, но намного слабее Магнуса.  
— А ты умеешь быть жестоким, — выдыхает после нескольких минут тягучей тишины, в которой секунда растягивается на годы.  
— Ты научила, — хмыкает он.  
— Мы оба остались одни в вечности с дырой вместо сердца, — их бокалы стремительно пустеют, и Ванда чувствует, как мысли чуть затуманиваются.  
Блаженное забвение. Она ищет именно его, но Магнус отказывается отдавать без боя. Он прав. Он всегда прав. От осознания этого тяжело дышать, но она справится. В конце концов, она и не рассчитывала, что будет легко.  
— У меня есть Алек, — скорее из вредности спорит он.  
Ванда опускается рядом с ним и кладет голову на плечо. Магнус порывисто выдыхает, но не отстраняется. Сколько бы он не сопротивлялся, она нужна ему так же, как и он ей. Так было всегда. Они тянулись друг к другу, потому что понимали с полувзгляда, но всегда был кто-то еще. Кто-то, кого они считали ближе. Кто-то, кому были необходимы больше. А сейчас не осталось никого, и им придется с этим смириться. Вместе как-то чуточку... легче. Наверное.  
— Расскажи мне о нем, — тихо просит, и она не видит, а скорее слышит, как он улыбается.  
— И никаких восклицаний, чем он лучше тебя? Где та королева драмы, что я знал? — он приобнимает ее за талию и целует в макушку.  
Ванде тепло и спокойно. Она прижимается к нему и устало вздыхает.  
— Он был рядом с тобой, когда меня не было. Этого уже достаточно.  
Вот так просто и сложно. Она умеет признавать свои ошибки. Тяжело, больно, горько, со скрипом, но приходится. Она сама заколачивает дверь, ведущую к Магнусу, запирает все порталы, отрезает пути к отступлению. Ей вправду казалось, что она поступает правильно, что так будет лучше для всех. Не стало. Ни капли. И сколько раз она уже пожалела, но из упрямства отказывалась признавать. Глупо. Сколько упущено времени, сколько потерянных жизней. Если бы она могла все повернуть вспять. Если бы...  
— Он пока не готов признать свои чувства ко мне, но я работаю над этим.  
Ванда прыскает от уверенно-самодовольного тона Магнуса. Настолько в его стиле, что сердце щемит от нахлынувших воспоминаний. Когда еще не было разбитых надежд, только мечты и светящиеся от радости глаза. Тогда они были счастливы. А сейчас разбиты.  
— Магнус! — Требовательный голос режет по барабанным перепонкам. — Мне нужна твоя...  
На пороге застывает высокий темноволосый парень. Он явно удивлен, если не сказать потрясен. В голубых глазах на секунду вспыхивает злость, но он тут же ее тушит. По крайней мере, так думает. Ванде не нужна сила, чтобы почувствовать исходящую от него волнами ревность. Значит вот ты какой... Алек.  
— Что случилось? — спрашивает Магнус, не меняя позы, чем удивляет Ванду. Возмужал, проносится в голове, и она улыбается своим мыслям.  
— Сам справлюсь, раз тебе некогда, — резко бросает тот, но с места не двигается.  
Идиоты. Какие же идиоты.   
Ванда отстраняется и встает с дивана. Проходит мимо Алека, ухмыляясь тому, как он якобы незаметно окидывает ее оценивающим взглядом, и только на выходе оборачивается к Магнусу, игнорируя Алека, естественно. Малыш так забавно злится, что она не может отказать себе в крохотном удовольствии.   
— Решайте свои дела, мальчики. — Нахальный взгляд в сторону Алека, на что Магнус закатывает глаза. — Я никуда не тороплюсь. — И только после этого уходит.  
— Королева драмы, — доносится вслед смешок, и она чувствует, как края раны после смерти Пьетро в сердце немного затягиваются.

  
***

  
Магнус находит ее в библиотеке. Она едва касается кончиками пальцев корешков книг, даже не вчитываясь в названия. Ее это с детства успокаивает, хотя Ванда толком и не понимает почему.  
— Это было грубо, — тянет он, подходя к ней, но она слышит ухмылку в голосе.  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — и усмехается в ответ. — Я же оставила вас наедине, — невинно округляет глаза. — Ладно-ладно, — выставляет руки в защитном жесте, — извини, не смогла удержаться. Он такой милый, так бы и потискала за щечки.  
Магнус фыркает, но не злится. Похоже, ему льстит ревность Алека. Ну хоть в чем-то она смогла угодить. Хороший знак.  
— Я тоже скучал, — легко прижимает к себе, — но мне нужно уйти, — немного поколебавшись, добавляет: — ненадолго.  
— Только не давай в обиду свое сердце, — чуть улыбается. — Снова, — шепотом. Магнус уже не слышит.  
В который раз Ванда им восхищается. Он все еще способен любить, не боясь разбиться на осколки. Рискует спокойствием и приятной праздностью, чтобы окунуться в хаос чувств. Он живет...  
— А ты кто? — Враждебный голос вырывает из мыслей. Он явно не Магнуса хотя бы потому, что женский.  
— Друг, — откликается она.  
— Магнус о тебе не рассказывал. — Подозрение сочится в каждом звуке.  
— Не удивлена.  
Ванда оборачивается и встречается с карими глазами темноволосой девушки. Она похожа на Алека. Сестра? Неужели Магнус настолько не доверяет, что просит присмотреть за ней.  
— Очень давний, — уточняет, словно это может многое объяснить.  
— Бывшая девушка?  
О, как мило. Больше похоже на защиту территории. Во что же ты ввязался, Магнус?   
Ванда бегло осматривает девушку и хмыкает: воинственный блеск в глазах, высокомерная ухмылка, меч в руках.  
— Сумеречный охотник? Как это вы снизошли до помощи нижних? — ее губы кривятся. — Слухи не лгут: мир и вправду меняется.  
— Ты не ответила на вопрос, — жестко обрывает девушка.  
— Как и ты, — не остается в долгу Ванда.  
— Откровенность за откровенность, — нехотя идет на уступки. — Кто ты такая?  
— Спроси у Магнуса, когда вернется, — уклончиво отвечает. — Это его квартира, ему и решать, как нас представить.  
— Я спрашиваю у тебя, — с нажимом.  
Ванда видит, как она крепче сжимает рукоять меча, а по руке змеится браслет. Видимо, плеть. Вероятно, охотники любят такие игрушки до сих пор. Скрытое преимущество.  
— Колдунья. — Минимум информации она все же может выдать, не такая уж и тайна, в конце концов. — Но уже давно не часть этого мира.  
— Как это?  
Она не понимает. Юношеский максимализм сквозит в каждом жесте и слове. Клейв учит законам, подчиняет правилам: рассказывать темные пятна истории не в его интересах. Что-то остается неизменным, и Ванде бы радоваться, но она не хочет жить во лжи. Теперь это не имеет смысла. Ей некого защищать.  
— Все, что ты знаешь, не единственно возможная жизнь, Изабель. Есть и другая, нужно лишь осмелиться увидеть ее.  
— Откуда ты?.. — Губы приоткрываются, в глазах шок, но она изо всех сил пытается скрыть страх, стремительно окутывающий мысли, сковывающий мышцы, рвущийся наружу.  
Сильная девочка, правда, слишком самонадеянная. Ванда не может удержаться от маленькой демонстрации силы. Магнус не одобрит, но она всегда нарушает правила, что тут поделаешь.  
— Телепатия, — пожимает плечами. — Телекинез, — взмахивает рукой, книги слетают с полок и кружатся вокруг нее. — Изменение реальности, — закусывает губу, наслаждаясь реакцией, — впрочем, это демонстрировать не буду. Слишком опасно, да и не то, чем вообще стоит пользоваться. У всех свои таланты, знаешь ли.  
Ванда возвращает все фолианты на полку, за них Магнус ей голову оторвет, даже годы близкой дружбы не спасут. Книги для него всегда были очень дороги, пожалуй, даже чересчур. У каждого свои странности.  
— Ты сильнее Магнуса? — Благоговение в ее тоне скорее коробит, чем льстит, потому что вызвано страхом, граничащим с ужасом.  
А Ванда не такая. Она не использует свои силы во вред, хотя и во благо тоже. Давно уже нет. Она всегда хотела обычной человеческой жизни, но у нее эту возможность отняли при рождении, когда наделили магией.   
Она тяжело вздыхает и отворачивается.  
— Раз уж я знаю твое имя, логично сказать свое. — Изабель за ее спиной рвано усмехается. Ее бьет нервная дрожь, но она пытается с ней совладать. Из нее выйдет хороший охотник, если не сбежит от системы. Она похожа на Ванду в молодости: та же порывистость и бесстрашие, страсть. И брат, за которым пойдет на край света. Тянущая боль в груди возвращается. — Меня зовут Ванда.  
— Та самая? — пораженно ахает Изабель и наверняка закрывает рот ладонью. — Уничтожившая половину сумеречного мира, чтобы спасти брата от казни?  
Ванда усмехается, обнимая себя руками. И с чего она взяла, что здесь ей станет лучше? Неужели так ничему и не научилась? Дома раны не исцеляются, а открываются с новой силой. Глупая, наивная Ванда, ты так и не повзрослела.  
— Семья превыше всего, — безжизненно откликается, сдерживая непрошеные слезы.  
Это было так давно... Словно совсем недавно.  
— Но...  
— А что бы сделала ты, если бы Алека осудили за твою ошибку? Наблюдала, как он умирает?  
Ванда чувствует ком в горле, ощущает магию, клокочущую в груди, вибрирующую на кончиках пальцев. Она в шаге от очередного взрыва, который не может себе позволить. Нужно взять себя в руки, нужно... Но как, если внутри все скручивает боль от потери того, ради кого пожертвовала всем и даже больше: положила свою жизнь на алтарь его?   
«Фи, как пафосно, Ванда», — звучит в голове его голос. Пьетро наверняка бы так и сказал, а потом толкнул плечом и обнял. Ванда усмехается сквозь слезы. Она сделала свой выбор и никогда не жалела. Назад пути все равно не было.  
— Ванда...  
Тихий шепот вырывает из иллюзии, где Пьетро снова рядом. А может, ей просто нужно уснуть и создать новый — лучший — мир в своей голове? Ей было бы хорошо и спокойно, она никому бы не навредила. Все были бы только счастливы.  
— Мне не стоило приезжать, — говорит скорее себе, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону в чужих руках. Она даже не понимает в чьих, не хочет знать, можно представить, что ее успокаивает Пьетро. Он же обещал, что никогда ее не оставит. Дал слово...  
— Еще как стоило, карамелька. — Магнус целует ее в висок. Конечно же, это он, кто же еще может называть ее приторной сладостью. Ванда прижимается к нему что есть силы, даже не задумываясь, откуда он взялся. — Мы своих не бросаем, помнишь?  
— Я тебя бросила. — Она дрожит и захлебывается воем. Магнус убаюкивает ее, перебирая волосы, шепчет глупые нежности, а она... она... — Пьетро умер.  
— Поплачь, милая, поплачь. Я буду рядом.  
И Ванде еще больнее от того, что Магнус такой понимающий и добрый. Поддерживает несмотря ни на что, не бросает в горе и знает по имени каждого таракана в ее голове. Он последний, кто удерживает ее на грани: умереть или вывернуть реальность наизнанку. Ей плевать на законы магии и равновесие, Ванда просто не знает, как жить дальше. Забывает, кто она такая, потому что раньше ей всегда напоминал об этом Пьетро. А теперь его нет... Нет. Нет! Она сжимает кулаки, но вместо привычного отчаяния наваливается усталость — тяжелая, тошнотворная, сонная. Слишком похожая на заклинание...

  
***

  
— Ну и что это было? — Первое, что слышит, когда открывает глаза. — Иззи чуть инфаркт не хватил.  
— Мельчают нынче сумеречные охотники, — усмехается, но тут же заходится хриплым кашлем. Потрясающе! Еще истощения магических сил ей не хватало. — Прости, что испортила свидание. Я не планировала срываться, просто эта девочка... Своими вопросами она залезла глубже, чем следовало.  
— Хотя бы сейчас со мной спрячь колючки. Потом разрешу отыграться на Алеке и Изабель, — он улыбается и заглядывает в глаза. — Это же я.  
— Сентиментальный Магнус Бейн, совершенно не разбирающийся в людях, — подхватывает она и прищуривается.  
— Сумасшедшая Ванда Максимофф, принимающая последствия любых своих действий, — он щелкает ее по носу и обнимает. — Мы оба странные, знаешь.  
Она смеется и тянет его к себе на диван.  
— Рагнор называл нетипичными, так мне больше нравится, — тянет, закрывая глаза.  
— Это когда ты была рядом, — фыркает Магнус. — А когда уходила — чокнутыми шизоидами.  
Ванда хохочет, утыкаясь ему в жилетку.  
— В его стиле. — Магнус устраивается рядом, и она кладет голову ему на плечо. — Сколько же лет прошло...  
— Никто не винил тебя в том, что вы сбежали: ни я, ни Рагнор. Мы понимали. А то, что наплел про вас Клейв...  
— Тс-с, — она закрывает его рот ладонью. — Не надо. Не хочу ничего слышать об этих узколобых идиотах. К тому же если Изабель проболтается, то совсем скоро мне снова придется исчезнуть.  
— Она не скажет, Алек тоже. Ты в безопасности.  
Ванда вздыхает.  
— Мы и тогда так думали, — закрывает глаза и прислушивается к стуку сердца Магнуса. Она расслабляется, боль чуть утихает, сила спокойна.  
— Перестань себя корить, карамелька. Прошлое в прошлом, ты уже ничего не можешь изменить.  
— А что у меня есть в настоящем?  
— Я, конечно, — он целует ее в макушку. — А еще Алек хочет познакомиться, а Иззи попросить прощения. Не сейчас, разумеется, когда будешь готова. В конце концов, не маги, что ли? Сможем изменить внешность маскировочным заклятием или зельем, или талисман сделаем.  
— Иди ко мне, — она прижимает Магнуса к себе крепко-крепко, так, что ему наверняка почти больно, но он ничего не говорит, а Ванда отогревается.  
Хоть кому-то она еще небезразлична. Хоть на кого-то может положиться. Хоть с кем-то может разделить боль и попытаться ее пережить.  
— Отдыхай, маленькая, — он гладит ее по волосам и несет ничего незначащую околесицу.  
Магнус знает, что ей нужно. Знает даже лучше, чем она сама. И Ванда ощущает себя защищенной. Ей спокойно.  
Она с трудом чувствует свое тело, когда медленно просыпается: голова тяжелая, ноги ватные, мышцы тянет. Похоже, она проспала не один час. Она уже хочет перевернуться на другой бок, но до слуха доносится шорох и следом злой шепот:  
— Можно поаккуратнее, Ванде нужно выспаться. Мне и так больших усилий стоило ее уложить.  
— Понимаю, тебе сейчас некогда, но...  
— Я ей нужен! — резко обрубает Магнус, и Алек — кто же еще! — осекается.  
Вряд ли он видел Магнуса таким: шутящего, флиртующего, эпатирующего сколько угодно, но не ершистого и непреклонного. Таким он бывает только в двух случаях: ему больно или больно его близкому.  
Ванда улыбается почти счастливо, пожалуй, впервые с приезда. Одна из частей жизни встает на место и прочно закрепляется. Ванда потягивается, хрустя суставами, и садится.  
— Привет, мальчики.  
Алек удивленно вскидывает брови, а Магнус закатывает глаза. Как же она любит это его выражение лица, такой смешной.  
— Ну и сколько ты слышала? — Он складывает руки на груди, а Ванда только хлопает ресницами, забавляясь реакцией Алека.  
— А это что-то изменит? — пожимает плечами. — Малышу нужно, чтобы ты поднял свою задницу и что-то для него сделал, искренне надеюсь, нечто совершенно непристойное, — подмигивает Алеку, и тот чуть краснеет. Какой все-таки милый. — А суровый взрослый ты изображаешь примерную няньку при мне. Не хрустальная, не рассыплюсь.  
— А дом спалить можешь, — кивает в такт своим словам, и Ванда прыскает. — И не только дом, между прочим.  
— Я могу и сейчас, — она взмахивает рукой, и на ладони тут же возникает красный шар, который она перекатывает между пальцами. — Отомри, щеночек, — бросает остолбеневшему Алеку.  
— Не называй его так...  
— А то что? — переводит насмешливый взгляд с Магнуса на Алека и обратно.  
Они неплохо смотрятся вместе. Чувствуется порода, выдержка, стержень. Именно такой Магнусу и нужен, чтобы уравновешивал импульсивность, да и инфантильность, чего уж.  
— Карамелька.  
— Эй! — Магия растворяется в воздухе, а Ванда вскакивает. — Ты не можешь быть таким жестоким!  
— Пришла в себя? — Магнус подходит и ласково касается щеки. Она прижимается к ней на секунду и чуть прикрывает глаза.  
— Более-менее, — слегка улыбается. — А вот щеночка — прости-прости! — малыша сейчас, кажется, разорвет.  
Алек фыркает, во взгляде разве что молний не хватает, и уже разворачивается, чтобы уйти, когда Магнус хватает его за руку.  
— Ну чего ты злишься?  
— Если хочешь что-то спросить, не стесняйся, — подливает масла в огонь Ванда. — Если не боишься получить ответы, разумеется.  
Нет, она, конечно же, не должна вести себя как последняя стерва, но ей нравится дразнить и играться, тем более Алек так восхитительно раздражается, что удержаться выше ее сил. Не самое лучшее ее качество — расслабляться за счет эмоций других, но кто виноват, если они сами позволяют? Она же не заставляет. Магия, основанная на эмоциях, требует их в ответ. Нужно же ее подпитывать. Ванда не пытается себя оправдать, просто констатирует факты, которые многие не хотят замечать.  
А иногда она и недооценивает людей. Как Алека, например. Он не устраивает истерику. Сжимает руки в кулаки, поднимает на нее прямой, тяжелый взгляд и спрашивает. Четко, точно и по делу. Он знает, что хочет узнать и не ходит вокруг да около. Ей даже кажется, что он раньше с ней не связывался лишь из уважения — ну или других чувств — к Магнусу.  
— У вас что-то было?  
— Александр!  
— Милый, не вмешивайся в разговор потенциальных соперников за твое сердце.  
— Да или нет? У меня нет времени играть в угадайку.  
— Допустим, да. Дальше что?  
— Ты приехала вернуть его?  
— А разве не может быть других причин кроме очевидных?  
— Ванда!  
— Ой, только не злись, — она посылает Магнусу воздушный поцелуй и улыбается к Алеку. — Расслабься, мы старые друзья и не больше. А вот если бы на моем месте был Пьетро, волноваться бы стоило, — грустно добавляет она и щелкает пальцами. В ее руке тут же оказывается стакан. — Бар выше всяких похвал, дорогой, — уже Магнусу.  
— Язык твой — враг твой, помнишь?  
— Всегда ненавидела эту присказку. За правдивость, наверное. — Она передергивает плечами и щедро отпивает виски. — А теперь иди и делай свои дела с Александром. Имя красивое, кстати, — салютует Алеку. — Можете позвать Изабель посидеть со мной, если хотите. Обещаю быть сдержанней в этот раз.  
— Какая же ты... — Магнус целует ее в лоб и отбирает алкоголь.  
— Истеричка? Пьетро тоже так говорил.  
— Я никуда не пойду, пока... — и она снова его перебивает.  
— Ты не можешь вечно сидеть рядом со мной, ты же понимаешь. И даже первое время. Не сахарная, от слез не растаю. Мне нужно смириться... самой. Принять реальность, которую всегда считала невозможной.  
— Ты за этим и приехала ко мне!  
— Я приехала к другу, а не к опекуну и уж тем более няньке! И уж явно не для того, чтобы ты круглосуточно держал меня за руку, когда этот херувим отсюда не выводится.  
— Ванда!  
— Что? Ему понравилось. Смотри, улыбается. Похоже, он уже привык к моей язвительности.  
— У всех свои защитные реакции, — кивает он, — но мне и правда пора.  
— Иди, — она подталкивает Магнуса к Алеку. — Иди, я сказала! — грозно складывает руки на груди. — Могу и наколдовать, ты знаешь, что я сильнее.  
Магнус в очередной — тридцать седьмой — раз закатывает глаза и все-таки идет к двери.  
— Но когда я приду, мы серьезно поговорим, юная леди.  
— Юная леди? Правда, что ли?  
Ванда усмехается и откидывается на подушки, коих множество. Она никогда не понимала этой страсти Магнуса. Громоздко и неудобно, да и мешают постоянно, как не сядь. Она вздыхает и тянется за недопитым виски. Ванда не сомневается, что максимум через десять минут здесь появится Изабель и, скорее всего, еще и извиняться начнет, и она совершенно не готова слушать это на трезвую голову. Откровенно говоря, она вообще не хочет их слушать, потому что ни к чему. Сама позволила надавить на больное, сама сорвалась, сама не смогла взять себя в руки. Изабель всего лишь оказалась не в том месте не в то время. Ну и слегка назойливее, чем положено, чего греха таить. Вот только по большему счету ее вина лишь в том, что она чересчур беспокоится за брата, и в этом ее может обвинять кто угодно, но не Ванда.  
В коридоре раздается цокот каблуков, и она ухмыляется.  
— Ну здравствуй, Изабель. Выпьешь?  
Та мнется, переступает с ноги на ногу, явно не зная, как себя вести. То с вызовом вскидывает подбородок, то отводит взгляд. И будь Ванда в другом настроении, возможно, даже получила бы удовольствие от ее неуверенности, но сейчас ей самой от этого некомфортно.   
— Иззи, — наконец говорит та, когда Ванда уже хочет предложить ей сесть рядом с собой. — Так проще, — и осторожно опускается в кресло.  
Что ж, уже лучше, чем ничего.  
— И все-таки держи, — Ванда щелкает пальцами, и в руках той появляется напиток.  
— А я думала, так только Магнус умеет.  
— Он просто делает это чаще остальных. — Ванда хрипло смеется, а Изабель тушуется еще больше. — Простенькое заклинание, на самом деле. Мы придумали его от скуки, когда нам лет по семнадцать было.  
— Сами?  
— Ну да, — Ванда закидывает ногу на ногу. — А ты думала, что после написания книг заклинаний ничего больше не создавалось? Магия непредсказуема: одно неверное движение или слово, и ты получаешь совершенно другой эффект. Так ее творили раньше, так она развивается и сейчас. А что ты вообще знаешь о колдунах кроме того, что мы исчадья ада и лучше держаться от нас подальше?  
— Я так не думаю, — горячо возражает Изабель, и Ванда улыбается, глядя на нее исподлобья.  
— Не сомневаюсь, учитывая частоту нахождения в доме Магнуса. И я очень рада, что Алек не отталкивает его, не пытается сломать себя из-за стереотипов, но с тобой все еще сложнее. Я не чувствую связь конкретно с магами, но ты явно с симпатией, если не сказать с теплотой, относишься к нижним. — Ванда склоняет голову набок и прищуривается. — Оборотни? Вряд ли. — Изабель выпрямляется, будто палку проглатывает, но явно волнуется. Зачем? Все равно ведь скажет: не словами, так жестами. — Благие? Неужели? — Иззи судорожно вцепляется в бокал так, что костяшки пальцев белеют. — У них есть особое очарование, признаю. Был у меня когда-то друг из здешних. Не уверена, правда, что он был бы рад меня видеть сейчас.  
— Я должна извиниться, — вдохнув поглубже, выпаливает Изабель, и в глазах блестят слезы. — Я...  
— Эй, сладкая, ты чего? — Ванда стремительно подходит к ней, сама удивляется порыву, и обнимает. — Это был всего лишь нервный срыв. Спроси Магнуса, я та еще королева драмы.  
— Но у тебя брат... такое горе... как...  
— Тихо-тихо, — Ванда сглатывает комок в горле, понимает, к чему клонит Изабель. — В том, что случилось, виновата жизнь, — замолкает на пару секунд, — и немного я, но в основном все же он. Люди умирают — это естественно. И даже бессмертные уязвимы, к сожалению. И не смей думать, как бы ты себя чувствовала, если бы что-то случилось с Алеком. — Берет ее за плечи и встряхивает. — Не смей, я сказала! Во-первых, мысли материальны. Во-вторых, все равно не представишь. Некоторые вещи невозможно понять, пока они не случатся. А смерть вообще не поддается логическому объяснению, уж в этом я мастер.  
— А почему ты говоришь это мне? — шепотом, явно боясь ответа, спрашивает.  
— Потому что не хочу мешать Магнусу жить, когда у него стало получаться, — горькая усмешка кривит губы. — Хоть кто-то из нас должен. Ему не очень-то везло за все три сотни лет. Даже слегка удивлена, что Алек пробился сквозь его стену.   
— Да там еще неизвестно кто к кому пробился, — хмыкает Изабель, отпивая коктейль.  
— Даже так, — Ванда приподнимает брови. — Внезапно. В любом случае, — она присаживает на подлокотник кресла, — я рада. Магнус как никто заслуживает счастья.  
— А ты? — Алкоголь развязывает язык, Изабель чуть отпускает себя, расслабляется.  
— А я слишком много натворила. Клейв не так и уж и не прав, до сих пор пугая моими выходками.   
— Если хочешь... — осторожно начинает Иззи, запинаясь, — я умею слушать.  
— А оно тебе надо? — отмахивается Ванда.  
— Я никогда не видела таких доверительных отношений, как у вас с Магнусом при прочих равных. Вы же убьете друг за друга, если понадобится.  
— И убивали. — К глазам снова поступают слезы, но Ванда их тут же смахивает. — Ты уверена, что хочешь узнать эту историю?  
Изабель осторожно касается ее руки, и Ванду словно прорывает. Она так долго носила в себе эту правду. Не позволяла даже слову сорваться с языка, лишь бы не выдать свое истинное происхождение. А сейчас... Изабель кажется вполне искренней, а Ванда устала. В конце концов, она всегда может сказать, что просто все выдумала, чтобы проверить Изабель на прочность, была пьяна и в очередной раз играла на чужих чувствах. Она ведь всегда умела найти тысячу и одну отговорку, может же хоть на несколько секунд ощутить себя человеком — слабым и беспомощным. Ослабит оборону и выскажется. О наболевшем. О самом страшном. О том, что гложет не один десяток лет.   
— Я не буду осуждать, — тихо, на грани слышимости произносит.  
— Будешь, потому что и я себя осуждаю, — шелестящий смешок и тяжелый вздох заглушают ее возражения. — Скольких я убила, по мнению Клейва?  
— Двести шестьдесят девять сумеречных охотников, про нижних ничего не говорили.  
Ванда усмехается и замолкает на несколько минут. Уходит в себя, вспоминает, но уже не считает. Раньше пыталась хотя бы примерно прикинуть, через несколько десятилетий бросила это безнадежное дело.  
— Ну конечно, нижние всегда не в счет, — обхватывает покрепче бокал дрожащими пальцами. — Возможно, и столько, хотя мне казалось больше. Но кто думает о причинах и следствиях, когда с катушек слетает всего лишь какая-то ведьма. Имеет значение только подсчет мертвых и раненых. Впрочем, — она отмахивается, когда Иззи открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, — это логично. Предостеречь потомков важнее, чем учиться на ошибках, но кто я такая, чтобы обвинять Клейв.  
— Но ты не хотела! — почти кричит Изабель, и Ванда улыбается.  
Она была такой же максималисткой. Верила в справедливость, но не каждая цель оправдывает средства, увы.  
— Да какая разница, о чем я думала. Каждый получает то, что заслуживает, а я убила стольких, плевать, к какому слою они принадлежали, ради одного-единственного человека. Он был всем для меня, но и те, кого я испепеляла без сожаления, тоже были братьями, мужьями, женами, родителями. Я не имела права. Слишком многие поплатились за мою ошибку.  
— Ты скажешь?..  
— Почему? Я облажалась. Помнишь мой приступ в библиотеке? — Иззи кивает, гулко сглатывая. — Магия питается эмоциями — моя, особенно. Вряд ли вам рассказывают о классификации энергии, не буду вдаваться в детали, но моя сила — одна из самых сильных и редких, проявляется раз в несколько столетий. Из ныне живущих я единственный носитель, кажется. Магия хаоса требует жертв. — Иззи охает и прижимает руку ко рту. — О, значит, что-то все-таки рассказывали. Так вот когда мы гуляли по площади, один мужчина схватил меня за руку, начал приставать, и я не сдержалась. Сила вышла из-под контроля, Магнус с Пьетро смогли меня остановить, но было уже поздно. На меня смотрел остекленевшими глазами труп. Сумеречные охотники подбежали слишком быстро, я не успела прийти в чувства, и Пьетро взял на себя вину. Признался в убийстве, сказал, что заступился за честь сестры. Его скрутили, утащили, пока Магнус успокаивал меня. Я билась в истерике, но была магически истощена. Много раз думала, если бы тогда во мне еще были силы, все могло сложиться иначе. В таких вопросах Клейв всегда быстро принимал решения: Пьетро осудили без следствия, вынесли приговор: смертная казнь, и я рассыпалась по частям. Магнус говорит, что из меня будто всю жизнь выкачали тогда.  
— А ты?..   
— Я вообще плохо помню тот момент. Видимо, память посчитала, что ни к чему: только вспышки красного, кровь повсюду, выкатившиеся глазные яблоки, руки-ноги на мостовых и живой, перепуганный до смерти Пьетро. Времени на раздумья не было. Мы сбежали на другой край света и больше не возвращались.  
— А разве Клейв не пытался искать вас?  
— Пытался, конечно, — Ванда облизывает пересохшие губы, но этого недостаточно, и делает внушительный глоток виски, — но они были слишком ошарашены силой магической атаки и быстро свернули поиски. Мы мало что знали о вашем мире с тех пор, пришлось оборвать все связи, чтобы не подвергать опасности друзей. Родители нас бросили в детстве, так что больше некому было о нас беспокоиться. Магнус, конечно, вряд ли признается, но я уверена, что и его семью, и Рагнора пытали, чтобы узнать, где мы.  
— Они не сдались, да?  
— Иначе мы бы сейчас не разговаривали, — пожимает плечами Ванда. — Так что, наверное, я должна быть рада, что Пьетро так долго был рядом несмотря на то, что я совершила. У нас были годы, чтобы попрощаться, правда, мы так и не успели сделать это, как следует. Каждый день проживали как последний, не оглядываясь, а потом попали к Мстителям. Это было, как шанс искупить прошлые грехи, загладить вину, изменить что-то, но и тут Пьетро принял весь огонь на себя.  
— Как это случилось? — у Иззи тихий голос, почти загробный. С нотками безысходности и отчаяния. Будто она проживает вместе с Вандой ее слишком длинную — бесполезную, как теперь кажется, — жизнь.  
Странное, непривычное для Ванды чувство. Она отвыкла от понимания кого-то незнакомого. Стив как-то пытался, но она не позволила. Слишком благородный и правильный, высокоморальный. Она была уверена, что осудит, побоялась, что выкинет из Мстителей, промолчала.  
— Ребенок. Пьетро заслонил собой Клинта, который вытаскивал из зоны поражения маленького мальчика. Меня не было с ним в последние секунды. Я сдерживала роботов на площади, чтобы они не обрушили Заковию на нас. И когда сердце пропустило пару ударов, я поняла, что Пьетро умер. Это ощущение ни с чем не сравнивать и не описать. Говорят, близнецы чувствуют боль друг друга, так вот это чистая правда. Когда погиб он, и мне вырвали сердце. Сейчас внутри меня пустота — зияющая и дышащая могильным смрадом. Из нас двоих только Пьетро был героем, за мной же всегда по пятам идет смерть.  
Ванда выдыхается. Перед глазами кровь, слезы и Пьетро. Она смотрит своим страхам в лицо, и горло сжимается от недостатка кислорода. В глазах темнеет, сознание покидает ее. Снова, но сейчас по-другому. Во тьме она чувствует прикосновение холодных пальцев к ладони, их крепкую хватку, упрямство, с которым ее отказываются отпускать.  
— Я тебя держу, — шепчет голос, и такие же холодные губы касаются ее губ.  
Ванда не отключается, она застывает в момент странной, непостижимой и абсолютно точно неправильной близости, упивается ею и отвечает на поцелуй. Это же ее подсознание, ведь так? С чего бы ее стала целовать Изабель? Только если из жалости...  
Мысль отрезвляет, Ванда распахивает глаза и понимает, что усложняет все еще больше. В ее руках действительно Изабель, а за ее спиной удивленные Магнус с Алеком. Вряд ли она что-то сможет им объяснить, потому что и сама не особо отдает себе отчет в действиях.  
— Видимо, вопрос все ли в порядке будет лишним? — Алек первый приходит в себя.  
Иззи вздрагивает и отрывается от Ванды. Она откидывается в кресле и склоняет голову набок.  
— Все хорошо. А у вас как?  
Похоже, ее нисколько не смущает произошедшее. Алек вскидывает брови, Магнус кашляет, чтобы замаскировать смех, а Ванда... по-прежнему сидит на подлокотнике кресла и переводит взгляд с одного на другого.  
— Без происшествий.  
— Чудно, — улыбается Иззи и облизывается, как кот на сметану. — Что-то хочешь спросить, братец?  
— А сама ничего не хочешь сказать?  
— Брат и сестра — одна сатана, — подмигивает она, и Ванда прыскает.  
Это и впрямь забавно.

  
***

  
Ванда ворочается всю ночь без сна: думает, анализирует, заставляет не чувствовать. И на утро она напряжена и раздражена. Она врывается в спальню Магнуса, даже не подумав, что он может быть не один и накидывается с порога.  
— Что ты наплел про меня Изабель? — Она не спрашивает — требует ответа. И Ванде плевать, что из-под одеяла высовывается кудрявая макушка Алека. Даже то, что он брат Иззи сейчас не имеет значения, потому что... слова уже не вернешь, да она и не собирается. — Доброе утро, Алек. Не мог бы ты нас оставить? — звучит даже почти мило.   
— А я бы остался, моей семьи все-таки разговор касается, — начинает он, но Ванда останавливает его взмахом руки.  
Магнус опасливо косится в ее сторону, переводит взгляд на ошарашенного Алека и вздыхает.  
— Малыш, если настаиваешь, можем обсудить, какие позы в сексе предпочитает Магнус. Поверь, я знаю все, — елейно тянет она, наблюдая, как Алек краснеет.  
— Я бы не рисковал связываться с такой Вандой, — Магнус тянется к халату и быстро одевается. — Она умеет находить действенные рычаги давления. — Обходит кровать и целует Алека в щеку. — Прости. Я позвоню тебе позже. — Ванда все это время молча наблюдает, скрестив руки на груди. Магнус оборачивается к ней и почти рявкает: — Имей совесть, выйди. Обломала утренний минет парню, так дай хотя бы спокойно привести себя в порядок.  
Она усмехается и выходит из комнаты. Время идет, а Магнус все тот же. Ванда бросает взгляд на часы: раньше десяти минут хватало. И когда Алек появляется ровно через одиннадцать, она еле сдерживает смех. Дразнит засранец.  
Как ни странно, она чуть успокаивается за это время, желание убивать слабеет.  
— Только не обижай ее. Иззи не доверяет мужчинам. Не хочу, чтобы она еще и в женщинах разочаровалась, — спокойно говорит Алек и уходит, оставляя стоять ее с открытым ртом и пялиться ему вслед.  
Ванда ожидала всякой реакции. Даже к скандалу была готова, если уж быть честной, она бы так и поступила на его месте, но это... практически благословение совершенно выбивает из колеи.  
— Понимаешь, почему он? — Магнус улыбается, она по интонации слышит.  
— Ага, — кивает на автомате, все еще пытаясь осмыслить, что происходит.  
Когда она ударилась головой об пол, и мир вокруг изменился? Сумеречный охотник спокойно вылазит из постели колдуна и дает добро на потенциальные отношения своей сестры тоже сумеречного охотника с ведьмой! Это вообще как?!  
— Ты там что-то спросить хотела, — мурлычет Магнус, и ей снова хочется его придушить. Издевается! Лучший друг еще называется. Единственный, тут же нехотя поправляет себя. Друг? Даже собственный внутренний голос сочится ехидством. Прекрасно!  
— Зачем ты попросил Изабель побыть со мной, пока вы где-то там шлялись по заданию Клейва? — не так воинственно, как планировалось, спрашивает она.  
— Не виновен, — он поднимает ладони вверх. — Это была ее инициатива.  
— С чего бы? — Ванда подозрительно прищуривается. — Вот как-то с трудом вериться, что предел ее мечтаний нянчиться с престарелой...  
— Да прекрати уже нести чушь, в конце-то концов! — Кажется, что Магнус срывается, будто он долго-долго копит в себе раздражение, заталкивает его поглубже, чтобы не ранить ее чувства, но оно наконец заполняет его до краев и выплескивается. Неожиданно Ванде становится страшно, и она ежится под его злым взглядом. — Можешь хотя бы при мне не притворяться! Ехидничай с Алеком, отмахивайся от Иззи, но при мне не строй стальную магнолию, которой все по плечу. Нет, ты можешь, не сомневаюсь, но я слишком хорошо и давно тебя знаю. Ты разваливаешься на куски, карамелька, и глупо это отрицать!  
— Зачем ты так? — спрашивает дрожащим голосом. Броня трескается и разваливается, а осколки утекает по каплям сквозь пальцы. Она снова та беззащитная Ванда, которая ищет утешения на плече друга.   
— А ты зачем? — огрызается он. — Иззи видела твой приступ, помнишь? И вот давай сейчас обойдемся без твоих типичных «Не хочу, чтобы меня жалели». Никто не оспаривает твою силу. Не каждому удается пережить ту боль, что сопровождает тебя постоянно, и не сломаться. Да ни у кого, черт возьми, из всех, кого я когда-либо знал, не получилось бы. Ты по-настоящему уникальна, Ванда, но делаешь все, чтобы никто об этом не догадался. И знаешь что? Иззи увидела, и лично я этому бесконечно рад!  
— У нее вся жизнь впереди...  
— И как ее прожить выбирать ей, не считаешь? — Магнус глубоко вздыхает, переводя дыхание, и продолжает: — Она большая девочка, справится.  
— Я сломаю ей жизнь... — снова пытается возражать, но под уже откровенно свирепым взглядом Магнуса осекается. Таким разъяренным она его видела последний раз... Да никогда не видела, вдруг осознает с ясностью, которая бьет обухом по голове и заставляет проглотить язык. Практически буквально.  
— Прекрати быть такой эгоисткой! Вы с ней во многом похожи, и если уж Иззи что-то решила — а она решила! — не отступится, пока не добьется желаемого.  
— Думаешь, она понимает, на что подписывается? — шепчет одними губами.  
— Может, и нет, но искренне надеюсь, что сможет примирить тебя с самой собой. — Он обнимает ее за плечи и прижимает к себе. Ванда чувствует, как по щекам бегут слезы. Впервые со смерти Пьетро. Впервые она себе позволяет не кричать и заламывать руки, а позволить боли выйти. — И, возможно, сделать чуточку счастливее. Не все же мне с тобой возиться.  
Ванда всхлипывает и слегка бьет его по груди.  
— Все было настолько плохо?  
Магнус просто кивает. Без лишних слов. Понимает, о чем она, и отвечает так, что она чувствует, как нить доверия, натянувшаяся между ними давно, крепче, чем когда бы то ни было. И это говорит о намного большем, чем множество самых правильных слов.  
— Ты видел в ее сознании, да? — И она слышит ответ в его мыслях, читает во вздохе. — Не растерял навыков.  
— Заткнись и пореви уже по-человечески, — он гладит ее по волосам и целует в макушку. — Я буду рядом и не позволю сбежать в этот раз. — Ванда судорожно цепляется за отвороты его халата и втягивает носом воздух. — А если у тебя вдруг получится, Иззи из-под земли достанет, и мое недовольство по сравнению с ее гневом покажется жалким пшиком, так и знай.  
Ванда усмехается сквозь слезы, и это кажется, пожалуй, самым невероятным из всего, что произошло за последние полчаса. Ей почти спокойно, почти легко, не так горько и одиноко. Пустота на месте сердца заполняется чем-то отдаленно похожим на надежду. Она и не думала, что так может случиться. Ванда вообще ни о чем не думала, она просто приползла надломленная, искалеченная, полуживая туда, где ее знали до того, как она стала убийцей, где она могла хотя бы попытаться собрать жалкие ошметки души воедино и быть собой. И внезапно получила еще один шанс на искупление. Она не будет думать, чем обязана и как это заслужила, просто сделает все, чтобы на этот раз не облажаться. Разве может быть иначе?  
— Спасибо, — одними губами.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — Магнус целует ее в висок.  
— Кому удалось вытащить моего брата из постели в шесть утра да еще и остаться живым? — Они оба вздрагивают от голоса Иззи. — Кого расцеловать?  
— Оставляю вас наедине, дамы, — лукаво улыбается Магнус, выпутываясь из судорожных объятий Ванды. — Скучать, думаю, не будите.  
Она посылает ему взгляд, обещающий страшные муки, и поворачивается к Иззи, смущенно разводя руками, говоря, ну вот она я какая.  
— Моя героиня, — прищуривает та и делает шаг вперед. — Ну здравствуй, — теплые губы касаются уголка рта Ванды, и... кажется, она расслабляется.  
Она понятия не имеет, как называется чувство, ворочающееся в груди. Забывает за долгие годы, а теперь не узнает. Смутно догадывается, но не хочет подбирать слова. Боль не скручивает спазмом внутренности, пока и этого достаточно. С остальным Ванда разберется по ходу.


End file.
